vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Capo
Capo1 is a roleplayer who used to portray a strange, giant insectoid looking creature with long and dangly arm-like appendages. He eventually changed to portray various Cockroach themed characters. He has a talent for portraying antagonistic, military and conspiracy theory themed characters, often mixing in inspiration from Star Wars or the Fallout universe. He does so with deep immersion and is able to make their incredulous stories and experiences seem almost believable. History Underbog Capo He displays intelligence, insight and appears to be a courteous and gentle creature - despite his frightening look and imposing size. His form changes in size occasionally. He joined the RP group on Feb 19th, 2019 and participated in RP interviews by Roflgator the following day. He is rumored to have made a home for himself in the sewers of Bricktown. is grateful and thanks Underbog Capo for his assistance.|thumb|250px]] On Mar 5th Capo appeared as a scary creature visiting The Golden Gator with his imposing form and very coarse deep voice. The proprietor Roflgator assumed and asked if he came to claim the bar as his own but - he said no - he was just trying to "hang out". He would bring his whole family of creatures similar to him which Rob assumed were from The Underbog to borrow the bathhouse pools on Mar 15th. They left a horrible mess but payed and compensated handfully for the damages, turning out to be gracious patrons even if they made a questionable first impression. On Mar 17th one of Vores "offspring" attacked their father in the Sewers of Bricktown. His pickle children had been terrorizing and forcing themselves on people. Capo came to Vores rescue and bit off his spawns head. After the rescue he was grateful and the pickle appears to have have taken a liking to Capo. .]] Roach Capo A civilized cockroach wearing a hat came visiting The Golden Gator for Roflgator Season 6. Although the RP got canceled Capo would continue portray various cockroaches earning him the title "The last RP:er". This was not really true as many of Robots of Bricktown continued to always stay in-character for RP. The Roach Preacher appeared shortly as a visitor to Bricktown and then later at The Royal Gator. Offering blessings and confessions. Roachman Capo is a rich roach living off the estate of his fathers inherited wealth of $ 500.000. He inherited it roughly after the RP died and due to a genocide on his home planet that almost wiped out their whole species. He told the sad story to Roflgator in The Royal Gator while also being tricked in various ways to spend his money. Alternate roleplaying personas Mad Recruitment Officer Some might say a "madman" - who claims to be a recruitment officer for the US Army. He attempted to convince Roflgator to enlist on Mar 19th, 2019. He would especially appreciate a robot such as him to join the current war - which he claims is raging on no place other than on the Moon. He made an effort to emphasize that they haven't rigged the Moon with to explode, nope, not at all. Roachard Nixon Roachard Nixon was a giant cockroach and the leader of a nation of about 500 roaches who annexed the restrooms at The Golden Gator. They are well versed in staying out of sight and lives in the ceiling and the walls. He met the proprietor Roflgator on Mar 27th, 2019 as he was trying to enact a stronger border patrol to their small nation. He described that his predecessor Roach F Kennedy was more aggressive in his foreign policy and that he himself is more lax and conservative. Contrary to what one might assume given the historical references. and Bearly to try their "roach nectar".]] They offered their "roach nectar" in exchange for their continued coexistence. Roachard Nixon described it as a delicacy making it well worth their while for keeping them. Being a robot Roflgator could't try it but urged Zapdec and Bearly to try some. Both of them strongly refused. Roflgator asked how much it would cost to clear them out but he thought that the exterminators charging 100 VR bucks was too much. On Mar 29th he was told to leave by Roflgator and kindly accepted his fate and started to offer his resignation and farewell speech. Partway through his speech he was stepped on by Meech who after proceeded to flush him down the toilet. On April 2nd a group of armed Military Contractors stormed the bar shooting the place up. Under the gunfire they shot Meech and Kevin Z.A.Z.. Twitch Video Clips - Revenge of the Roach nation: part 1 part 2 .|250px]] Roachard Nixon was eventually revived as an AI machine. Investigator Robot This Robot appeared on April 1st cryptically investigating the disappearance of the Roach Nation. Trivia *He uses a voice changer to make his voice sound deeper. *Roflgator and multiple people assume that he's a creature from The Underbog (a location in World of Warcraft). *Rob has mentioned that he considers Capo his friend even though he looks creepy - When they met he told him that he didn't have a name so he just called him Capo. **Roflgator once attempted to wingmang him on a date with someone named SunnieKat but when she saw him she suddenly had other plans. *He invited people from above his home in the Sewers to attend a concert. *He sometimes does duo portrayals of various RP characters together with MoveAlongMrRob and Krispey. *On Oct 15th, 2019 he explained that he was going to join the US Marine Corps and his presence in the RP lobbies from now on be a rarity due to him going through rigorous training to get accepted. Links to video clips *Roachard Nixon and his people *YouTube Clip - Roachard Nixon Memorium *Highlight: Javas confession to roach priest *Going into Service *Goodbye Capo1, "the last RP:er" Gallery Underbog Capo gallery Rofl Feb 19th 25 UzuriMia meets Capo1.jpg|Introducing himself to a woman named UzuriMia. Rofl Feb 20th 3 Bagel anmd Capo1.jpg|Chatting with the silly Bagel. Rofl Feb 27th 25 Capo1.jpg|From the Underbog? Rofl Mar 3rd 13 Creature (Capo1).jpg|Tiny Capo Rofl Mar 3rd 38 Creature (Capo1).jpg|Tiny Capo Rofl Mar 3rd 66 Capo1 and Foreigner.jpg|Communicating with Foreigner Rofl Mar 10th 13 Java Raz Capo and Mute Max.jpg|Small Capo floating in the air while talking to Java, Abbey and Mute Max Rofl Mar 15th 19 Capos Underbog brothers visit (MoveAlongMrRob).jpg|Capo brings his whole Underbog family (MoveAlongMrRob) to the bar... making a mess. Various minor characters Rofl Feb 24th 2 Capo1.jpg|Portraying a Robot character. Rofl Feb 25th 8 RP-card down Fun Camp Axandr and Capo1.jpg|RP card down "Quirks"-game with Fun Camp, Axandr with Darling acting bartender. Rofl Mar 19th 2 Capo1 US Recruitment officer.jpg|The Mad Recruitment officer chases after Roflgator when he tried to run away from from him. Rofl Mar 19th 10 Capo1.jpg|Portraying another US army recruitment officer. Rofl April 22nd 21 Russian police officer on vacation (Capo1).jpg|Russian Police Officer Rofl May 5th 2019 5 Krispey and some US government power armored soldier (Capo1).jpg|Portraying a Power armored mercenary together with Krispey Rofl May 5th 2019 22 Mercenary employer Capo1.jpg|Mercenary employer visiting Bricktown. Rofl May 19th 2019 22 Bug creature guardian (Capo).jpg|Bug creature guarding a holy statue at The Platinum Meechler Rofl May 19th 2019 10 Bug (Capo).jpg|Bug creature Rofl May 19th 2019 9 Bug (Capo).jpg|Bug creature Rofl June 28th 2019 11 (Capo1).jpg|?? Rofl Aug 7th 2019 Capo1 sewer monster.jpg|A sewer monster living in the sewers beneath The Royal Gator. Roaches gallery Rofl April 22nd 40 Grand admiral roach (Capo1).jpg|Grand Admiral Roach of the Roach Empire Rofl 2019 April 26th 9 Roach Nation emissary robot (Capo1).jpg|Emisarry robot from the Roach Empire Rofl 2019 April 28th 14 Roach (Capo1).jpg|Roach Empire roach. Rofl May 5th 2019 29 AI Roachard Nixon (Capo1).jpg|The Revived A.I. Roachard Nixon Rofl June 24th 2019 11 Roach (Capo1)jpg.jpg|Roach milton visits Season 6 Bricktown. Rofl June 26th 2019 1 Roflgator Season 6 RoachRP (Capo1).jpg|Roach Empire Propaganda promoting Roflgator Season 6. Rofl Aug 7th 2019 65 Lolis (BigDaddyLeroy and Daddy PIKA) cornered by militiamen (Krispey and Capo1).jpg|Militiamen portrayed by Capo and Krispey attacking the lolis BigDaddyLeroy and Daddy PIKA, Rofl Sept 15 2019 4 Capo1 Roach preacher.jpg|Roach preacher Rofl Sept 15 2019 24 Java confessing sins to Capo1.jpg|Java confesses his sins to Father Roach. Rofl Oct 2nd 2019 11 Roachman Capo1 sad story.jpg|Roachman telling a sad story. Rofl Oct 15th 2019 31 Capo1 going into service.jpg|Capo says farewell. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Beastkin